


Out Of Breath

by FloodFeSTeR



Series: Gods & Goddesses the Winchester Way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angel Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Jokes, Banshee Powers, Child Abuse, Confusion, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Hates Himself, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Softie, Dean is a Tease, Death, Depression, Dom/sub, Drug Use, End of the World, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Goddesses, Hurt Sam, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Mental Instability, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), Obsessive Behavior, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Dean Winchester, Scars, Scary Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sirens, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper prayed every night that she could escape, that she could - somehow - end up in the world of Supernatural. One night, when her mother goes too far, she gets her wish. But its not the place she wanted to end up. She didn't want to end up with a cold, hard version of Dean, a withered version of Castiel and a possessed Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted under the same name by SheChanges, but she isn't the co-author on this one yet; she doesn't have an account.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, its very long and violent, dealing graphic abuse: Childhood, sexual and other types. So you've been warned.

_"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!!"_

"Go away, please, please, please just go away!"

  _"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!"_

Piper lets out a shrill scream, gripping her hair tight to her scalp, just above her ears. The roots send sharp pains through her scalp and several strands snap but she just tightens her fingers. Her legs are pulled up under her, torso bent forward until her hair is hanging off the edge of the bed and her sobbing is muffled into the sheets. The lab sat patiently at her feet, dark eyes wide on his owner in concern, ears twitching in all kinds of directions. Between the screaming from her and her mother, he couldn't tell how to comfort his master.

_"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!! PACK YOUR SHIT AND GO!"_

Piper let out another sob and threw her head back, tears making her vision blurry as she stared at the popcorn ceiling. She let her hands drop to her lap, chest trembling with a sob she withheld, only shown by the shuddering breaths coming between her teeth. She can't _breathe_ , can't _think_ with the pounding at the door; the stench of pot and cigarettes comes from under the door. The room is a mild mess from her own fit, trying to work out this anger so she could just ignore the madness outside the door.

Everything had been fine, she'd been curled up in her bed, talking to a friend - hoping more than that - over the phone and then the front door had slammed hard enough to shake the water of her fish tank. Then the screaming started, about how she had lost a movie she had never even known they owned. One thing after another, happened at least once a month when her mother would fly off the handle - and, of course, as a teenager she had to pop off at the mouth and get more shit started. But damn did it feel good to let it all out, give her mother a piece of her mind. But tonight was too much, it was just _too much._

The night had provided a solution she had dared before - the shotgun. Her mother had been supposed to stay with her boyfriend but had come home early. But the gun was still in Piper's room, there behind the door and so tempting; the gun was supposed to be for protection against intruders.

She convulsed and got a nervous feeling in her gut when the door shuddered - _she was trying to get into the room._

Fear struck Piper's muscles, had her lurch for the gun and then scramble back to her bed, back against the wall as she held the gun barrel-up between her legs. There was cursing from her mother, pleas to stop from her handicapped aunt but Piper was focused on the barrel she was tilting towards her face. Her hands shook around the heavy stock, her shoulders jerking at the sharp thump of the door frame.

She'd thought about it, of course, killing herself, but she had always just told herself the thought was nothing but just a fantasy; she had too much work to do.

But the trigger felt good in her hand.

Piper trembled and cried, slowly hanging her head as she worked the barrel between her fingers. _Ungrateful_ , _cunt_ , _brat_ and other obscenities were coming through the door, the sound of something break and then there's the sound of a knife working on the locked knob.

Her heart picks up its pace and she rapidly blinks, needing the tears free so she can focus with the few precious seconds she had.

_You have to do it._

_You have to._

_You know what happens when that door opens._

 

Physical.

It'll get physical and more violent and Piper just can't anymore. She still has a busted lip from trying to shut the door when she came at her with a belt; even boasted she had given her daughter a busted lip because Piper should have just opened the door.

Piper licked her lips and small sobs continued to hiccup between her teeth as she secured her lips around the end of the barrel. The last thing she saw was her mother busting into the room, wild eyed and then actually scared.

But Piper had already pulled her trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't like taking Castiel with him on runs, not _lately_ anyway. It was always one thing after another, whether he just wasn't paying attention to what was going on or he just didn't give a shit; they'd lost three men this week because of him. Dean was pretty sure Castiel wanted to die, he had it written all over his face but Dean didn't really understand why. Usually, when Dean was still raring to go, Castiel was jumping at the chance to fight beside him but now. . .

The Earth shook beneath their feet and Dean whipped his head up, seeing a violent crack of lighting come down and strike a flag pole tittering in the wind a few blocks ahead of them. The clouds were sudden and rolling, agitated and far with lightning rumbling around their creases. Murmurs started amongst the group of four, Dean looking at Castiel through a side glance but he didn't speak directly to him. The ground shook again, the pole being struck a second time and intuition bloomed in the back of Dean's mind; _angels?_

"What the Hell," Dean murmured, clenching his gun tight in his hand.

Wind had begun to pick up and Dean was reminded of a time, not too long ago actually, that an angel had appeared in front of him with the same display. Weather changes, cracks of lightning, violent winds and that annoying ringing in his ear. Dean took a step back, subconsciously moving himself closer to Cas as his hands raised the rifle in his arms. Dean huffed but jerked his chin at the others, a silent signal to hold their ground; nothing had reared its head yet, this was just an odd run was all.

"An angel has fallen," Castiel murmured, ever narrowed eyes moving to slits on the flagpole in the distance. "I. . .I think. . ."

Dean snorted and shifted his weight. "What the Hell would one of them be doing crashing here," of course, he wasn't denying the similarities of the occurrence.

Castiel shook his head and started walking, eyes cautious on his surroundings. Dean snorted but jerked his chin at the others to follow. They seemed just as skeptical as him, but if Dean said jump, they asked how high. Even if Castiel was the one leading in this case. Dean had already proven time and time again that he was leader and plenty supported him, very few argued. He'd saved the group plenty of times, even though they all vocalized how protestant they were to his harsh treatment. But there was more than one reason to fear Dean, he just didn't make the affliction public.

Dean's eyes swept around the overgrown garden the lightning had led them too, seeing roses and lilies wilting in growth from mistreatment. The group leeched out but not far, guns raised and eyes vigilant as Dean trekked deeper with Castiel, who was breathing harder. Dean arched an eyebrow at his former best friends back; he never got worked up anymore, this must actually be something.

"Dean," Cas' gruff voice came from somewhere ahead of him.

Dean blinked a few times and realized he had stopped walking. He adjusted his rifle in his hands and stepped cautiously towards the spot Castiel had stopped on the cracked sidewalk. He was peering into the bushes to Dean's left and then Dean's eyes followed, eyes widening when he saw the small girl in the bushes.

She was small, obviously, but he could tell she wasn't much younger than fifteen at the least; stunted growth. Her hair was dark, maybe brown but he could mistake it for a deep red. The back of her head was matted with what he knew was blood on instinct and there was a shotgun clenched in bruised fingers. Her puffy lips were ringed with blood and she was wearing a short nightdress, no shoes.

"Shit," Dean murmured as he slipped his rifle onto his back. He stepped over the short bushes and crouched down beside her, sticking two fingers to her pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. "She's alive," he looked up at Cas. "Think she's an angel?"

Cas stared down at the girl, eyes following as Dean hefted her up gently into his arms; he gave the shotgun to Castiel, who ran his eyes over fresh, intricate engraving in the stock and metal.

"She is not an angel," Castiel looked up from under his brow. "But she is different. . .we bring her back to camp immediately."

"Cas, we have a run to make," kind of hard to argue when he had an unconscious, bloody girl in his arms.

"We take her back, then we finish the run. Chuck can watch over her until we return."

Dean sighed, wanting to rub the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he gave him the best bitch face he could manage. "We take her back, but I want _you_ to stay with her."

Cas furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to speak but Dean was already walking away, barking orders at the group. Time to protest? Of course Dean wouldn't give him any, he would just leave the confused angel lingering behind him while the others crowded, questioned what was going on.

"What's going on," _what was his name again? Randy? Phil? Some fucking shit._ "Where the Hell did she come from?"

"Don't worry about it," Dean snapped, adjusting the girl as she groaned. "We're headed back to camp, but we leave again in twenty once we get there. We need to restock on ammo anyway."

The man -- Randy felt right -- groaned. "Man, that's what we came out here for in the first place!"

Dean narrowed his eyes further. "Want a repeat of last time, huh," his voice was low, deadly. "I could whip your ass with her in my arms, wanna test it?"

There was a deep inhale, eyes flickering up and down Dean, who towered over the man by at least a foot and a half; sizing him up. Dean snorted and started walking back to the cars, laying the girl down in the back seat of his Jeep; she didn't stir. He looked sideways at Cas, who sat in the passenger seat, stone faced and eyes forward even when Dean slammed the drivers side door.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is," Dean started, getting only a side glance from Cas. "But it better be fixed by the time I get back."

* * *

  
She woke up.

She couldn't think something like _she woke up with a massive headache_ or _she woke up in a great deal of pain_ because she was still stuck on the fact that she had _woken up._

Piper blinked slowly from her place on her side, coming face-to-face with an unused fireplace. Her eyes flickered around, finding mute familiarity with the wooden walls towering over her. Yes, her body aches and yes she had a massive headache but she sat up on shaky arms, wet hair (?) falling into her face as she looked around. There were duffel bags and a pool table-turned-conference-table in the center of the room, maps laid out and gun parts on top of them. There were stairs nearby and she wanted to know where they led but the question still lingered: _why was she alive?_

There was no doubt in her mind that she was still alive, she just didn't understand _how_ she knew that but she was trying to suppress a panic attack so thinking it over and over and over and - _what the Hell was that noise?_

Piper ducked her head when she heard a fridge open -- the rattle of the shelves giving it away -- and peered into what was supposed to be the kitchen. There was a man leaning into the fridge, scars highlighted along a fluid back even with his silhouette; for some reason, the sight of him soothed her. It was that sense of familiarity again, like she had seen that back on a regular occasion but that didn't make sense. The man grunted and plucked up half a bottle of cold whiskey, shutting the door and tilting his head back to take a heady swig when he turned around to her.

He had an anti-possession tattoo on his chest.

Piper's breath hitches and he notices on point, piercing green eyes finding her and she squeaks out his name before she can stop herself.

" _Dean_."

He takes instant defense, slamming the bottle down on the counter and stalking towards her. Everything thumps: Her heart, the floorboards. Piper scrambles back, screaming as she slips off the cot and hits the floor, pain making her seize. She looks up in fear of Dean -- she knows its him, she just does -- and he hovers over her, panting before he reaches down for her. A knee slams up against the apex of her thighs, strong hands gripping her upper arms as he roughly slammed her back against the floor. Hair ruffled around her and she couldn't help but inhale his musk, her heart fluttering for more than one reason. Despite the fear, despite the confusion, Piper was beneath _the_ Dean Winchester.

A position she had always dreamed of being in.

"How the Hell do you know my name," he growled, spittle dotting the tip of her nose.

Piper whimpered and squirmed beneath him. "If I tell you," she arched her back beneath him. "You won't believe me!"

He chuckled darkly in his throat and she could swear his eyes turned black for a minute. "I've seen far more things than you can imagine, _dream_ of, shit you wouldn't believe," he peered up from under his brow. "So -- try me."

Piper swallowed, bucking up against him. "I-I'm from a different reality I guess," she stuttered over the words. "You're just a character! You're name is Jensen Ackles, Dean is just a character!"

His eyes popped wide but only for a split second, then they narrowed again; he seemed to believe her a little but it wasn't enough. "What kind of sick fucking trick is this?!"

Piper shook her head fiercely. "Not the French Mistake! I swear to you Dean, please I'm nothing! I just - "

"You know my fucking name," Dean snarled. "You appeared after someone on our team swore an angel fell in lightning -- who are you?!"

" _I'm a dead girl_ ," she wailed beneath him. "I blew my fucking brains out last night! I blew my brains out and my last thought was that maybe my Heaven will be a part of your life! But I didn't want the pissed off, hard fucking version of you! Its 2014, right? Sam's gone? Lucifer is in his body?"

Dean was completely frozen above her, his fingers so tight around her arms that she could feel the blood stopping in some places. She was going numb, she ached and she was so fucking scared right now. She'd always wanted to be in Supernatural, begged God every night to just bring her there, even for a day but she didn't want to be here in the Endverse. She didn't want to be pinned beneath an empty man with a stick up his ass, a version that actually hurt to see -

"The angels sent you to fuck with me," Dean breathed. "To submit to Michael at last," he shook his head fiercely. "Well, you can go ahead and tell them fucking no for the millionth time."

Piper yelped yet again when he pushed off of her, making her feel so incredibly small; he really was a big man. And half naked. And totally beautiful. And completely effing pissed.

"I don't know what else to say," she whispered softly. "I swear to you, I'm not associated with any angels. Or demons. Or anything else - my name is Piper, I'm from Wiggins, Mississippi and I shot myself with my grandfathers shotgun when my mother was trying to attack me for the hundredth time," she wiggled until she was propped up on her elbows. "Dean, I don't know what I can do to convince you that I'm anything but a dead girl."

Dean stared down at Piper for a long time, broad chest heaving and fingers flexing at his sides. She was scared, reasonably so and she stayed where she was. Piper, like so many people, had wanted to meet Dean Winchester, be in Supernatural. . .

And here she was, with a pissed off Dean and a twisted version of a world she thought beautiful.

"You're gonna go to Cas in the morning," he snapped. "But, tonight, you're gonna be handcuffed to the rail of my bed until then so I can keep an eye on you."

Piper almost protested, but he snatched her up before she had the chance. She was nothing in his hands, light as a feather. She winced at the handful of splinters she knew were plucking at her tender soles, squeaking and grabbing onto his bare back to keep her balance up the stairs. Dean growled at her but Piper didn't let him go, he got the hint and grumbled his way with her in tow.

"Sleep," he pulled out the handcuffs from a bedside table. "Don't sleep," he shrugged as he pushed her down onto a pillow he tossed beneath her. "Doesn't matter to me," she flinched as the handcuffs bit closed around her wrist. "Just don't fucking cry."

She had no reason, she was too confused.

"Okay," she murmured meekly.

Dean paused and then snorted, clicking off the soft amber light beside his bed. The bed squeaked and swayed slightly as he must have just thrown himself down. Piper curled her legs up beneath her, deciding this was much better than being home with her mother. Sure she was handcuffed to a bed, and very confused, and should be dead, but she would take this over listening to her mother scream at her any day.

* * *

_"What did you do?!"_

There was so much blood, so much of it, and other things she didn't want to imagine, acknowledge because oh my God her baby --

She held the limp, cold body close to her chest and wailed, stroking back hair from a hole that her fingers trembled around. The dog whimpered and shuffled around the end of the bed, barking when lights began to fill the room, poundings on the door; the older woman shuffled towards it, crying , begging for help.

"Wh-What did I do," she whimpered, looking down at Piper's body, holding her close, afraid to let her go. "What did I _do?!?!_ "

"Oh," the first paramedic stopped, the second did not, moving to pry the woman from her child. "Ma'am, ma'am we're going to need you to let her go and step back. We need room."

" _What did I do_ ," she screamed, bloody fingers grasping at air as they secured Piper to the gurney. "What the fuck did I do?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Its over there not being enough meatballs in the supper._

_Piper was twelve, had spent the past hour and a half cooking because her mom had been at work all day. Things had been going good, so she figured she could sweeten it some more and make a good supper for her mother. Its a box meal that comes with a can of soup and seasoning, a meal she can't really control the contents of because that's just how it comes._

_But her mother is still screaming at her._

_Its hard to get friction on the floor, but Piper manages before the plate can slam into her head. Instead, it swoops further and shatters against the kitchen cabinet. Piper screams when her mother starts towards her, slinging insults in that high pitched voice; how big of a pig she was, how she was ungrateful._

_Piper slams her bedroom door shut and her mother doesn't follow, just continues to berate her as she stomps around the living room. Piper grabs her phone and headphones from the bed, sliding into the space between the foot of her bed and television before she smiles at the familiar faces that light up on her phones screen._

_Sam. Dean._

_They always calmed her when nights like this came along, her attention mostly focused on Dean. She studied him, smiled like a giggly schoolgirl even though Dean was just a character. But she felt safe, with just his image to comfort her. Maybe it was manic, a little crazy, but she didn't care; whatever it took._

_She chuckled softly at their childish snipping at each other, but her face ironed out into a smooth slate, like usual when she watched Supernatural. She was never one for praying or wishing, but she had to pray to Castiel, Dean, Sam or even Lucifer to take her away, bring her to their world. Even for a day. . .anywhere would be better than here._

_Better than this place, this home._

 

* * *

Piper is startled awake by the sound of a door slamming closed, her immediate reaction is to panic when she finds herself cuffed to the bed rail. She jerks on the cuff, only able to see the shine of the curved steel thanks to the moonlight coming through the curtains across the room. She whimpers and inhales a sharp breath when a firm hand wraps around her mouth, pulling her back against a strong chest.

"Shut up," it was Dean, but Piper still struggled a little. "Fucking sit still," her eyes widened when she saw the glint of a handgun stretch out in front of her.

She did as he said then, curling up, wanting to bury herself in him but he slid out from his place behind her. She bit her lip and then began to breathe shallowly, watching him stalk through the dark towards the stairs. He kept back from the opening, keeping against the wall and keeping into the shadows. There were soft pats downstairs, the sound of the refrigerator opening and Dean looked over at her. He held a finger over his mouth to be quiet and Piper lurched forward when he started down the stairs. _He was leaving her alone? What if something -_

Piper shook her head and relaxed against the pillow, but her heart was still thrumming like a hummingbirds wings. He was Dean-Freaking-Winchester, he got this. He could handle it, whatever it was; if he could fight Lucifer and win, he could do it. But he didn't know how capable he was, how much shit he would go through. . .

Her mind was filling silence.

She didn't even hear the sound of a struggle, but light shot up from the stairs and Piper waited with bated breath. She heard muffled voices and could tell Dean's rumbling voice from the other; the other was gruff, but not intimidating, soothing. Piper was getting impatient, her stomach doing flips as she fidgeted; she held the cuffs firm so they didn't rattle. She jumped when there were loud, pounding steps on the stairs and then there was light. An oil lamp by the bed lit and Piper saw Dean, shaking his head with the gun in his hand. He looked down at Piper, his face a mixture of annoyed, calm and indecisive.

"I'm gonna uncuff you," he opened the bedside tables drawer, producing the cuff key. "And you're not suddenly gonna sprout all these new powers, right?"

Piper shook her head fiercely as he crouches beside her. "No," her words were mumbled.

She rubbed her wrists, blinking slowly as he helped her to her feet. Her rear hurt from where she had fallen and her head was beginning to ache, but otherwise she was intact. Dean watched her reach back and rub a gentle circle on the back of her head, arching an eyebrow when she furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked up at him and flushed when she saw he was staring at her, shuffling behind him though he didn't speak.

There was a man facing the table downstairs, back to she and Dean. His fingers were picking at the maps spread out on the table, his head perking up when Dean rudely swept off to the side, reaching the fridge for the whiskey he had tried to get earlier. Piper could see the sky beginning to lighten outside the windows now, wondering just how early it was. She felt so incredibly awkward, she didn't know what to do, what to say. . .

"Castiel," she murmured, taking a small, subconscious step towards the angel.

He smiled softly at her, just as much wonder in his eyes as she was sure were in hers. "Piper," he murmured. "This must seem like quite the shock, hmm?"

Piper let out a hysterical bubble of laughter. "A little bit," she hesitated, looking over at Dean. "One minute I'm in my bed. . .with my grandfathers shotgun and. . ." She shrugged, looking at Castiel. "And then I'm here," she paused. "This isn't supposed to be real. I mean, wherever I come from. . .you're possibly one of the most insane, hilarious actors I've ever seen before."

He arched an eyebrow and Dean snorted. "Yeah, my reaction exactly. . ."

"You are definitely something special," Castiel continued to stare at Piper. "The angels know about you," her breath hitches and Dean pushes off the counter. "They know what happened to you and they want you home."

"Wait what," she shook her head. "N- _No_ , no, no, no," she waved her hands in front of herself and backed into the wall. "What do you mean they want me home? They don't want to send me back to my mother, do they? Please - _please_ ," her voice died at the end, her head spinning.

Castiel gave her a sympathetic look but Dean grumbled, stomping towards Piper and grabbing her before she fell. She craned her neck to look up at him, her fingers squeezing his bicep, her head shaking when she squeezed her eyes shut. They couldn't do that to her, they couldn't send her back to her mother! She would do it all over again, be sucked back into being afraid every day of her life, fearing arguments that sprouted from nowhere, fearing every living moment --

"Your body is dying," Castiel murmured. "Something drug you here, to this plane from somewhere we are not sure. You are not supposed to be here though, you are an anomaly and they want to send you back."

"I'm an asshole, but you see her right," Dean shook Piper a little for emphasis.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel's voice dropped. "I see her and I know the circumstances but --"

" _No!_ " Piper wailed, causing Castiel to flinch; his eyes seemed to see something she didn't when she looked up at him, but she didn't register the look of shock. "No! No you can't do that! You can't send me back to her, you just can't! She'll kill me! Please, please don't send me back to her!"

"I have no control -"

"Cas," Dean barked, cutting off Piper's wailing and Cas' defense. "Just shut up, okay? Take her to Chuck, get her set up somewhere and we'll figure this out in a couple of hours. Come back here when you're done. . .I need to talk to you."

Castiel's eyes flickered above Piper's head and she sputtered when Dean pushed her towards the angel, her breath ceasing when she felt the way Castiel vibrated under her touch. He didn't even look like he was moving, even with her twitching in his arms; she looked back at Dean, seeing a slightly disturbed, dark look on his face. Castiel sighed and wrung Piper away from him a little, but kept an arm around her, leading her towards the door. She squeaked and craned her neck back to Dean again, fear in her eyes when she saw him watching her.

* * *

"This will be your hut, enjoy the solitude."

Piper wrung her hands nervously in front of her as she trailed behind Chuck, eyes darting around the close ceiling and walls. Not as big as Dean's, but pretty close, with minimal moldy furniture and stairs leading up to what she assumed was a bed. The place smelt of whiskey, meaning she wasn't getting a cabin that _hadn't_ had a previous owner. The kitchen was empty, save for a pathetic little fridge that hummed when she had helped Chuck hook up the generator; ran on some kind of oil, for which the idea Chuck was the proud owner of.

He was shocked to hear she wasn't from this world, wasn't some scraggler they had picked up on a run. She hadn't told him much about what she knew, just told him that she had never laughed so hard at anything other than the covers to his books. He had been flustered and blushed, saying he was glad that the apocalypse had happened in a way; those books needed to die.

"So, that's the tour," he smiled widely at Piper, who jumped; she had been staring at him. "If you need anything, find me, Cas or Dean. You'll get to know some of the people around here soon enough that you won't be so dependant on the three of us."

"And I'm definitely gonna be a little dependant," Piper sighed, licking her lips. "I feel so. . .unnatural here."

Chuck shook his head, his smile infectious as Piper felt the corners of her mouth twitching. "Don't we all," he chuckled in time with Piper. "Don't be a stranger, my cabin is next to Dean's. You know where to find Cas. . ."

Piper nodded and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Thanks, Chuck," she paused. "You know, for not freaking out and stuff."

He chuckled again and pat her shoulder as he walked towards the door. "I've experienced stranger things, kid," he winked at her, which made her lips curve even more. "Get some rest, I'm sure Dean will be over here as soon as possible. Or he'll send for you."

Piper nodded, waving at Chuck until the door clicked shut. She waited a moment before she sighed and looked around, licking her lips as she started upstairs. There was the bed she was expecting, a shower that worked when she tried it, though the water smelt like sulfur and was cold. She stepped slowly out into the middle of the bedroom, slapping her hands softly on her thighs; her stomach was full of butterflies. Her head jerked up at the sound of knocking on the door, hurrying downstairs to the front door.

There was a twinge of giggle in her throat, a sense of satisfaction, when her jumpy hand jerked open that front door and she saw she had managed to surprise Dean Winchester. His eyes were slightly wide and his hand was raised to knock again, but he lowered it with a quick cough to clear his throat and he held out his hand. Piper's eyebrows shot into her hair at the clear plastic bundle he held out to her, taking it slowly.

"What uh. . ." She looked up at him.

He gestured to it, face receding to gruff and annoyed. "Clothes," was all he said.

"Oh," it came out squeakier than she intended and he actually chuckled. "Thank you," she bobbed her head. "You didn't have to. . ."

He shrugged. "We didn't get to go on a thorough run yesterday. . .anyone available is busy," he waved a hand. "It was on my way."

Piper smiled softly at him. "Then thank you again," there's those butterflies again, her eyes flicker around his face. "You know, Dean," he perked up a little. "It gets better."

He stared at her blankly for a long time, looking like he wanted to ask her something. "I'm guessing you can't tell me anything."

Piper shook her head. "Just like in anything else you've seen where you go to the past or the future. . .same principals apply," she paused, disappointment rising on his face. "Trust me, I want to tell you everything. . .help you make better choices. But that really wouldn't change the course of the Endverse."

His brow furrowed. "Endverse?"

Piper peeked out the door. "Judging by the way things look around here," her mouth went a little dry when she saw the very man Dean would shoot soon; would it be this run? "Something's coming," she pulled back. "This is the Endverse, end of the world and all that. But things change. I can't say anything, I don't want to mess the line up too much. Me being here. . .its already a mess."

He sighed, in both disappointment and annoyance. "I get it," he raised a hand and lowered it. "I just. . .was thinking maybe there's something you knew that could. . ."

"I can't get Sam back," his eyes darkened a little. "There's nothing I can do. I've seen how this ends and you do your thing," he arched an eyebrow. "Kicking ass, if you wanted me to clarify."

And she stops breathing at the sight of the broad smile he gives her. It highlights the crinkles in his face and lights up his dim eyes, but only for a moment, then its just a plain grin. Well, plain to anyone, it means the world to Piper. She blushes and looks down, hearing him chuckle and it makes her feel even more queasy. Even through a screen, he made her feel so damn ridiculous with overly laughing at his everything. Now, in real life - or whatever this was supposed to be - she felt those emotions and reactions ten fold.

"Damn, I haven't seen a blush in awhile," Piper looked up sideways through her soft auburn curls. "All the women around here are as soft as a cactus. They don't get flustered anymore," she sputtered for a minute. "Calm down, kid. Its cute."

She smiled, it was lopsided and hesitant; unused. "Ya know. . .you're supposed to be all mean and ruthless here."

He winked. "And whose to say I'm not?"

Her smile faltered but her stomach erupted again, her lips opening to speak but he was gone, someone calling his name. He looked back at her from a distance, this strange look to him that had Piper very confused and reeling. One minute he's violent, then he's charming Dean Winchester, then he's hinting at. . .

"Suddenly a lot of fan theories make sense," she murmured with slight dread in her stomach, shutting the door with a soft click.

Piper sighed as she walked up the stairs again, setting the wrapped clothes at the foot of the bed before flopping on top of the sheets herself. She sighed as several aching muscles in her body uncoiled and stretched, stinging and pulling a yawn from her lips. She hadn't slept good cuffed to the bed earlier, so a little nap couldn't hurt. If she kept paranoid about waking up long enough, she'd wake instead of wasting the whole day.

"Stop over thinking things, Piper," she muttered sleepily into the sheets.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

  
Dean thought hard on what he was doing, and also on what he would most definitely try doing when he had gotten back to camp.

"Yo," he arched an eyebrow and looked back over his shoulder. It was Marcus, an annoying twit of a man three times Dean's size, but they had already figured out who was the stronger man. "Think we should take in the dud rounds?"

"Can Olivia work with them," Marcus shrugged and Dean sighed, waving a hand violently at him. "Yeah, fuckin put em in the back of the Jeep."

Marcus nodded and Dean huffed, readjusting his stance as he continued to guard, right foot braced on the edge of the bench in front of him. He'd been lazily day dreaming about the girl back at camp: Soft and very touchable Piper. He didn't really trust her, but Cas had went to a length promising she was just an innocent girl that was just wrapped up in a game orchestrates by some higher power -- which had given her their own taste of magic.

Banshee.

_"The way she wailed," Cas murmured once he had sent Piper off with Chuck. "It was so strong, so powerful. I could feel every ounce of it. . ."_

_"I know," Dean murmured. "But what the Hell can she be? She thinks she's just human."_

_Castiel sighed. "She is most likely a Banshee," he leaned over the table. "Which can only mean one thing."_

_"Something bad is going to happen soon," Dean sighed. "Or maybe this Goddess or whatever is just fucking with us. Could have heard the kids crying, decided she would be a good ploy -- bam! Free ticket to where she wanted to go and we run around like morons trying to figure out what this means."_

_Castiel shook his head. "No, no she is symbolic of something, I can feel it," Dean snorted. "With the growing tension around camp at the mention of hunting the Colt again. . .it would only make sense she appear at this moment, tampering or not."_

_"Well," Dean started as he set down the bottle of amber he had been working on. "We have a heads up, even if this turns out to be shit," he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck, there's not enough alcohol left in this world for me to deal with this right now."_

Dean shook off the memory, eyes scanning the buildings surrounding them, looking into shattered windows to make sure they weren't being watched. They had decided to be ballsy today and travel into bandit territory; he could hear them hollering and praising over their engines as they ran course in the inner parts of the cities, probably using Croats as target practice. Bandits didn't scavenge, they raised caravans, other groups, took what they wanted instead of hunting.

Fucking savages.

So the kid was an unsuspecting victim to a higher powers' plan, a red flag of warning. And what happened to her when the plan unraveled? She didn't even know she was anything but human, and Cas forbid Dean from telling her until the time was right. He didn't want to throw too much on her at once, which was understandable, but that didn't mean Dean couldn't have a little fun. She obviously had a thing for him with those looks she gave, the incessant grinning and the way she tried not to giggle at inappropriate moments. He wondered how much he could ask of her and not hurt her too much; keywords too much.

"Fuck I can't wait to get home," Dean murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up in a cold sweat, her eyes popping open as her entire body jerks and her fingers flex, a small gasp coming from shaking lips.

Piper stares across the itchy sheets to the window on the far side of the room, seeing the sun setting low and seeing lights flaring up through the pine needles on the other side of the window. Her tongue runs over her lips, tasting the distinct annoyance of sleep on her teeth and she pushes herself up slowly.

She doesn't even question where she is when she wakes up this time, her body aching a little as she stands.

Her head insists this will all end soon, that she'll wake up on the other side, in her room, listening to her mother scream but so far, she's still here. And despite her panic, she's more than elated to be here; well, not at the moment when cold water slaps her in the back but she's still pretty excited.

She wanted to know things, Piper always wanted to know more, and she wanted to see if some theories were right, if she was close enough to see the normal Dean come to witness the future he was tormented with. But she would have to settle with this Dean for a moment, the rough ones the irrational one, the one with that hot-as-fire thigh holster.

In a few minutes, she'll step out of the bathroom and instantly panic, hearing the sound of boots thunking around the otherwise quiet house and the clink of glasses downstairs.

Her heart flutters in her chest and Piper clenched the fabric over where her heart was, easing towards the opening to the stairs. She peered down from as close to the edge as she felt comfortable getting and saw a long shadow dancing in candle light; broad, even if the shadows exaggerated things on a regular basis.

"Ya gonna come down or not," relief instantly uncoiled inside of her, quickly replaced by that sick flurry of butterflies. "I can hear the boards squeakin', kid."

Piper exhaled and released her shirt, leaving deep crinkles as she padded softly down to the living room. Dean had set down two glasses on the small table in the center of the room, a bottle of Jack in his hand but he only filled up one glass.

He gave her a soft side glance, lips twitching into a smile. "Knew it," he murmured and Piper ducked her head, shuffling towards the couch as he sat down. "Hurry up, kid, ain't got all night."

There was nowhere else to sit but beside him, _right_ beside him. So hesitance and worry filled her as she sank down into the cushion, her leg briefly brushing against his before she jerked away. He chuckled at her, taking a slow sip of his drink while Piper just turned every shade of red in the book.

"Act like ya never sat next ta a guy before."

Piper looked over at him, eyes still wide in disbelief at the sight of him sitting beside her. "I. . .I really haven't," she murmured and looked down again. "I mean. . .I've sat next to guys before but um," she gave him a quick side glance. "Nevermind."

"Nah," he chuckled. "Ya can't leave it at that, kid and expect me not to get curious."

Piper's cheeks seemed to deepen in color, if that were possible and she gripped her knees tightly. "N-No I can't uh," she swallowed thickly. "I'm so embarrassed right now, to be honest."

He chuckled again and, as if he were out to make it worse, he reached up and pushed her hair back, exposing her face and making her give him another scared look. There it was again, that flash of black in his eyes - but that couldn't be right, it wasn't the right season and - but she had read so many things and -

"Got somethin on your mind," he questioned, sipping slowly at the amber liquid in his glass.

Piper licked her bottom lip slowly, very much aware of the look he gave the subtle movement; fan fiction didn't do the real thing justice, she didn't expect them to be nearly spot on. But this didn't send arousal through her -- okay, it did but only a little bit -- it sent mostly fear into her, an uneasiness that came naturally around men. She'd never felt comfortable around them, her own mind sending her to crazy places thanks to wandering eyes and hands.

"Y-You're a good man, Dean," she sputtered out against her will, meaning to keep it inside her head and cringing for it. "I uh. . .I mean. . .I've seen what happens here," she looked around the room. "In this time ya know and. . .anything you do doesn't make you a bad man."

He arched an eyebrow, slowly rotating the glass in his hand; his wrist crackled and popped. "Well where the Hell did that come from," Piper ducked her head, eyes squeezed tight. "You're too funny kid, ya know that?"

Piper looked back up at him, already tired. "You're not exactly what I expected," she whispered and he hummed around a mouthful of alcohol. "I mean. . .you're Dean, you're just like you are on the show but," she shook her head. "But. . .this version of you is so much different than you are on an average day."

He snorted. "Kid, this _is_ how I am on an average day," she shook her head softly, sighing. "What? What are you hidin' kid?"

Piper pursed her lips, fingers plucking at a scab healing on the side of her leg. "I can't. . ." She shook her head and gave him a distraught look. "I already said I can't, and I meant it," she fisted her hand against her knee. "I don't know what I can and can't do here, what I'm allowed to help you with, what I'm allowed to say. . ."

Dean huffed and swilled down the last bit of his drink. "I'm sure whatever sent you here is just laughing their ass off as they watch," he grumbled. "Sick of all of these supernatural creatures fucking with innocent people."

Piper ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "Well, how do you know I was. . .am innocent?"

And that gained her a look, a loaded look, a look she had never gotten before and it made her stomach erupt again. His eyes moved around her face, lips parting in the way they always did in her fantasies, her dreams; meanwhile, she waited. Piper knew she wasn't innocent, between the thoughts and the loaded shotgun she had put between her teeth: Her innocence had been taken a long damn time ago.

"No," Dean murmured and Piper realizes, with a burst of blood flow to her neck, that he had leaned closer to her. "No, you're a sweetheart."

"Oh," she chirped low under her breath.

And he chuckled, eyes mischievous as he looked down at Piper. No. . .what was going on? He had to be messing with her - this couldn't be happening. She knew the look, but only on a screen because no one had ever given the time of day to look at her like that.

"Dean," she whispered in a questioning tone, leaning slightly away from him.

He hummed, but something in his eyes changed, something darkened. And then his eyes widened and he pushes himself to his feet, clenching his face and hissing in an angry tone to himself. Piper clenched her knees, shoulders hiked up, heart hammering in her chest; what was going on?

"Dean," she whispered, this time concerned; she pushed herself hesitantly to her feet, approaching him with an outstretched hand. "D-Dean are you okay?"

Her hand was a hairs breath away from his shoulder when he whipped around, making her jump.

And then she saw his eyes.

Black, soulless and transfixed on her.

Piper stumbled back, letting out a small yelp as she collapsed back onto the couch. Her nails raked down the fabric, pushing her up onto her knees before Dean was in front of her, pushing her back down into the couch by her shoulders.

He was grinning at her, black eyes reflecting her and her terror. He was a _demon_ , Dean Winchester was a demon - _how was that possible?!_ Of course it was a theory, but that was just it, a damn fan theory!

Who knew they were right?

"I tried," he admitted, waving his arms out with a guilty smile on his face. "I really did, Cas kept saying no and I tried to obey but I just. . .God, you smell like a fucking virgin - I bet you are, what do ya say baby girl? I bet it'd be easy to get those panties off of ya if I said the right thing. Because I'm your crush, huh? Don't lie now, your cheeks turn that brilliant shade of red when I'm around. The human body really betrays the soul inside of it some times."

Piper trembled as he took a step back, staring up through golden curls to the six foot demon. Her arms stung where he had held onto her and she ran her hands up her skin, feeling where bruises were already going to form.

"I knew it," she whispered. "I-I knew something wasn't right. . ."

"Oh, look who can talk," he snickered. "Now, how about we listen to ya beg?"

"Dean!"

Piper looked over at the door to Castiel, who was glaring from the open door, his gun in hand. She looked up at Dean but didn't move, waited for him to speak. He didn't look angry, didn't even look annoyed, just looked plain disappointed. He looked back down at Piper and his eyes flickered back to green; the display was more unnerving than the truth.

"I hoped I would get here in time," Castiel sighed and shut the door behind him. "I said to wait on me before you talked to her."

"And I thought I told you that I would come anyway," Dean snapped, tucking a hand deep into his pocket. "Besides, she likes alone time with me, don't ya sweetheart," he winked and, despite herself, Piper blushed again. "Told ya, your body will betray you at the worst of times."

"Enough," Castiel snapped and Dean sighed; Castiel looked down at Piper, brow creased in worry. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Piper looked up, looked to the red fingerprints wrapping her arms. "Just some bruises," she murmured. "Its fine, Castiel, really. . .I know what worse he could have done if he wanted to."

"Who says I don't wanna do worse," he purred.

"Because you didn't do it," Piper lifted her chin a little. "You can. . .easily over power Castiel with how weak he is with minimal powers," the look Castiel gave her made Piper sigh. "Don't worry, your world will. . .nevermind," she sighed again.

Castiel pursed his lips softly. "Well, on another note," he cradled his rifle with one arm, reaching back with the other. "I thought you'd like to have this back."

Piper's eyes didn't light up when she saw her grandfathers old shotgun with fresh markings in the grip and barrel. She felt fear, despair, a little bit of control but most of all sadness. She had ended her life with that thing and also began a new one - for however long that lasted. It fit into her life like an old friend and an unwanted guest all at the same time; she'd grown up practicing with that thing.

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping it in her lap after Castiel had handed it to her. "It was. . .all I had to get away from her," she looked up, eyes slightly misty. "I killed myself the other night, to get away from my mother and ended up here. . .where I wished and begged to be," she shook her head. "Could whatever sent me here really be all that bad?"

Castiel frowned, Dean shrugged and grabbed his glass, refilled it. "It could bring a girl in from a different reality but can't help us fix the world," Dean snapped. "Fuck whatever it was."

"I believe. . .it was an angel," Castiel hummed.

Piper furrowed her brow, cocking her head. "I. . .why would an angel do this?"

"I do not know," he shook his head. "No creature has the magnitude to orchestrate something like this. A higher power, demonic or angelic, pulled you through the veil to this plane. Whether you were in another world or reality entirely, we cannot say. There are creatures that create elaborate, realistic fantasies to lull victims and feed from them."

"Either way. . ." Piper shook her head. "I was a nobody. . .why dump me here with this knowledge?"

Castiel shook his head, gave her a concerning look. "You are not nothing," he paused. "When you first arrived, the tantrum in Dean's cabin. . .your voice, it was more than a wail _\- it was a warning_. Too high, too loud. I originally believed you were a Banshee, even a siren. . .but you lack the markings, the energy - but you still have the voice," he approached slowly and Piper leaned away from him, chills over her skin. "I do not know what you are. . .but you are very important in the fact that you made it through without harm."

Piper looked between Dean and Castiel, hands shaking in her lap as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

She hadn't. . .hadn't thought she was screaming or begging in a different tone, she thought it was normal. But they had heard, Castiel was an angel, Dean was a demon, they knew right away that something was off about Piper. What did that make her though? If not a Banshee or Siren. . .then what?

"I. . ." She shook her head and buried her face into her hands. "I-I don't. . ."

There was a shift in the couch and Piper jerked her head up, tears brimming her eyes as she looked to Castiel. He had this sympathetic crease to his face, one that made her. . .want to scream. She didn't want sympathy, she wanted answers - and he couldn't give them to her, obviously. Or maybe he could, maybe he was just hiding something from her; Piper wouldn't put it past him.

"Wh-What. . ." She inhaled deeply and shook her head. "What do I do?"

" _You_ don't do anything," Dean snapped and she looked up at him. "You're gonna stick with me or him until we figure what the Hell is going on, don't need anyone or anything getting a hold of you. Whatever brought you here wanted us to find you, not just anyone."

"Dean," Castiel murmured and looked up hesitantly at Dean. "I do not think. . .her staying with you would be safe, if we're being honest."

Dean grit his jaw, looking over at Piper; she just looked down. She didn't want to be alone with him, but he was -- he was still Dean Winchester and she would be dammed if she got drug away from him now.

"No," she muttered and looked back up at Dean, who arched an eyebrow. "No, I'll be fine with him. . .I trust him."

Castiel cleared his throat softly, looking up at Dean, to Piper, back again. "Fine," he conceited after a moment and Dean grinned. "But, don't make me or her regret putting an ounce of trust in you, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and held up two fingers, free hand splayed over his chest. "I won't hurt the kid," when be opened his eyes, all she saw was black. "I'm a demon of my word."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've already said this I apologize but the excitement starts in the NEXT chapter. It sounds weird but now that I've lost my fo author I have the time to work on my own stories.

Piper clenched tight to the corner of her pillow, hearing him downstairs, thunking around every now and again, humming softly as he set down a beer bottle.

Every bit of her said _come upstairs_ , but Piper wasn't stupid.

She almost sighed but settled for rolling softly to her other side and staring at the half open window; very, very faintly she could hear the hiss of what was possibly Croatoan's. Would she ever have to come face-to-face with one of those monsters? She hoped not, she could shoot but she would never out run one of those things.

What Piper wanted most right now was to go to sleep.

After the whole thing with Dean and the question of what she was. . .Piper was so tired. She wanted to lie down and go to sleep for a couple hundred years, but it looked like she wasn't even going to get five minutes and it wasn't because of the giant stomping around downstairs.

Okay, maybe it was.

She wanted to talk to him, wanted to at least sit there with him more but now? Now, he was just scaring the shit out of her; black eyes, the leering and the suggestive tones -- she was terrified.

But also, not.

She clenched tight to the pillow and curled her knees up further to her chest. She was more scared of her reaction to this than actually seeing those black eyes. She wanted to talk to him more, she wanted him. . .more. It was so much better and scary in real life, the snark and the way he moved was. . .sexy.

"I'm so doomed," she whispered softly.

What was she going to do? It wasn't like she knew what was on the other side of that barrel and honestly she wouldn't have cared, so long as she could get away from her mother. She had thought of what could possibly be there, a blinding light like the tales went, maybe she would see the people she had lost or ones she had never known.

But, not once, had she though that this would become her reality.

Several pinches to the arms, legs and even her face had proven half of this was real. Maybe it was a coma? She was just having such a hard time believing this, for obvious reasons, but maybe if she accepted it. . .maybe things would go just a little easier. It was where she had always wanted to be, right? Maybe she could make the best of what she was given, even if it wasn't the time line she wanted to be in.

Even if it was the wrong Dean. . .

"Go the fuck to sleep," not snippy, just bored, but she still jumped at the boom in his voice.

She nodded softly, though he most likely couldn't see her and buried her face under that crappy blanket.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Completely doomed."

* * *

She doesn't like waking up in this place, even though at first it is quite lovely.

It has the feel of the area its in, the smell of the trees and the dirt, the sound of the birds and the distant murmur of the people going about their day.

Peaceful, to some.

Piper is, however, woken by herself screaming because there are big, black eyes staring right into hers.

She flails and topples over the other side of the bed, much to Dean's amusement because he's snickering as she clenches the fabric over her chest and ties to calm her heart. As the bed creaks, her other fist tightens in the sheets and she peers up through her tangled hair as he swaggers around the foot of the bed. He's all confidence and humor while she is still hyperventilating on the floor.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be," he hums.

"Wh- _Why_ ," she whined, pushing herself up to her shaky, jello legs. "Y-You scared the c-crap out of me."

"At least you don't mean literally," he brushed past her. "And be lucky I don't smack your ass, pull up those damn shorts girl."

Piper flushed darker and adjusted her bottoms, finding them very much lodged in places that were too tempting for someone so obviously sinful. She pushed her hair back and looked around for him, but he was already gone downstairs and she breathed a sigh of relief.

What the Hell was -- no, no questioning, she'd be stuck there all day and just - _no_.

When she came downstairs, fresh faced and wet hair but only her shirt had changed -- back into the dingy one she came into this world in -- Dean was standing at the counter and fiddling with something but Piper chose to let him work instead of being curious and wanting to see what it was. It sounded like a gun, but she couldn't be positive. She sank silently onto the edge of the couch, tucking her hands between her knees; it was a bit nippy in here, was it getting closer to fall like in her old world?

"Boring babysittin," he murmured and Piper peered up from beneath her bangs. "Unless you wanna get a lil frisky," he winked over his shoulder and Piper visibly stilled. "Nah, nah I'm bein good, I'm not completely heartless," he paused. "Well, not heartless at all but that whole 'no soul' thing is really confusing."

"How," she whispered and he looked over at her. "How did. . .did you lose your soul?"

He hummed as he stared at her, lips lightly pursed as he seemed to weigh out what he wanted to say. "Just made some bad choices when everything went down," he sighed, but it was another bored sound. "Can't say it hasn't been helpful, or exactly fun. Guess bein human did come with a few points in better decision making but eh," he shrugged and went back to whatever he was fiddling with. "I get the job done, and no one fights a demon for control. Well, they don't know I'm a demon. . ."

"They'd try to kill you," she murmured.

"And I can't lose my small army," he snickered and turned -- he had been cleaning a gun.

He sat down beside her again and Piper was more relaxed than before, possibly because she could almost predict what he would do where as last night. . .she couldn't. He had been trying to keep one stronger side under check and it caused for those gruff mood swings. This time, she could gauge a change in the mood better and Piper liked that. She liked at least her little illusion of control in this situation.

"Where. . .where is Castiel," she murmured, wiggling uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hunting," her eyes flickered over to him. "And exactly what you think, other demons," he chuckled. "That's gonna be a fun conversation when he brings one in."

Piper hummed softly and swiped her thumb over the back of her hand. "You're. . .looking for the Colt."

"I suppose I don't even have to ask how you know," he cocked a leg up on the edge of the couch, turning to face her a little more. "I bet you know every dirty little secret from here to the moon."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes flickering over to him and down to her knees. "I do," she admitted. "And there are more. . .but. . .well, I think I could tell you but you weren't supposed to be a demon, I don't know how that would effect anything."

"Not really lookin to chat anyway," he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And you know that."

"Can you please stop that," Piper whispered. "Its. . .making me uncomfortable."

His throaty chuckle nearly made her melt, which made Piper hate herself just a little more. He was a demon, dammit, she shouldn't be melting to him like that but she remembered the first of season ten.

Yeah, yeah she was gonna lose this battle.

"Kind of the point," his voice was thick. "So, tell me, ever kissed a guy before?"

 _Oh fuck_.

She nearly cried when the door opened and saw Castiel; when she stood, Dean looked as disgruntled as she expected him to. Castiel looked disheveled and tired, blood soaking into his hair line but there was no indication it was his, so she didn't fret over it vocally. Piper clasped her hands together in front of her, giving the angel a waiting look.

"We need you," Castiel barked at Dean, who grunted and stood; when those blue eyes hit Piper, her stomach twisted into knots. "And _you_. He knows your name."

"N-No," she shook her head fiercely. "I'm not going anywhere near another demon."

"And you expect us to just leave you here all vulnerable like," Dean arched an eyebrow. "Leave another demon an opening to snatch ya up?"

"He shouldn't even know my name," Piper furrowed her brow. "Unless he. . .he knows how I got here."

"How about you stay here with her," Dean suggested. "We keep em for a few days anyway, first interrogation is on me."

Castiel sighed but didn't fight it at all. "That seems reasonable," he paused. "I will take her to find some thing to eat."

"Just take her over to your place," Dean stopped at the door, rocking it back and forth with his grip on the handle. "And open a window, don't need her to be stoned when I get her back."

Cas nodded, looking slightly sheepish and Piper chuckled, giving him a warm smile once the door was shut. "He was very nice," she assured Cas. "I mean, as nice as a demon can be, ya know."

Castiel sighed on minor relief and started towards the door, Piper shuffling behind him. "That is a relief," he started. "I did not want to have to deal with the aftermath were he to lose control," he cast a glance back at Piper as she squinted at the sun. "We will introduce you to everyone slowly, things are very tense right now and they are already curious. We do not need anyone finding out where you came from."

Piper nodded softly. "I can understand that, no rush," she didn't really wan to get to know anyone anyway. "Do you think the demon will be any help?"

Castiel nodded and held back the blanket for her to duck into his cabin. "He was on the inside. . .we had a very difficult time getting our hands on him. But he will be worth it, I am sure."

"And if you find the Colt," she looked over at Cas. "What then? Are you going to let Dean shoot Sam or what?"

He blinked slowly. "I forget you know," he hummed and gave her a quizzical look. "What else do you know?"

Piper shrugged and almost sat on the couch but that questionable stain. . .

"I know too much," she paused. "The future, the past. . .mostly about Sam and Dean," she chuckled softly. "I feel for you, having to handle the two stubborn men."

Castiel smiled. "And I appreciate that, they really were quite the handful," he hesitated. "But now Sam. . .well, you know."

Piper frowned. "I do. . .it gets better, okay? Just know that."

"I believe you, but you did seem shocked to know Dean was a demon."

Piper blinked slowly, perching on the arm rest. "There are. . .fan theories, and that was one of them, I was just surprised it was true. . .which makes me wonder what other ones are real. It would be a strange view."

"Not as strange as living it," he gave her another warm smile. "But this new world. . .has to be a bit of a shock to you on a different level."

Piper chuckled softly. "Oh yeah," she sighed. "But. . .to be honest, I don't mind, because I've still never wanted to be anywhere else. And I know I'm gonna regret that sentence soon."

Castiel chuckled. "In my line of work, I'm positive for you," he paused. "How about we find you food first, then you can regret your choice of words?"

Piper grinned. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

Castiel has books.

Piper freaking _loves_ books.

Right now she's reading one about Eden, where Eve is too innocent for her own good and God is a dick, which almost makes her giggle but Castiel is just on the other side of that curtain apparently making glorious love to a girl named Clarke so she just shoves those ear plugs in a little deeper and tries not to blush too hard.

Piper flips the page and marvels at the depiction of the serpent, with feathers and glittering scales; he must have been so beautiful. She loved the book the moment she had touched it and the ear plugs made for quite the stifled, leisurely book reading she was enjoying.

It'd been hours sitting here with Cas, he'd gone through boxes of books with her gladly and after they had both eaten, they discussed what she knew of his personal little world and she told him what she could -- what she thought was acceptable anyway. Nothing from the future, nothing about what would be happening hopefully soon.

Or would it happen?

Now that she was here. . .would something happen to change the time line? How many angels knew she was here, how many demons?

Just how screwed was she?

She didn't look up when she felt those heavy thumps, just thinking it was Cas and his lady friend, but then a few bloody droplets hit the page and Piper tensed up. Her hands trembled as she peered up from beneath her brow, only marginally relieved to see Dean because _holy cow that was a lot of blood_.

" _Dean_ ," she whispered and pushed her book to the side, reaching out to touch his busted lip when she stood but her hand jerked back and clenched at her side. "Wh-What happened?"

"Fucker jumped me during the interrogation," he looked around, almost like he were in a daze. "He in there fuckin someone?"

Piper nodded softly. "Yeah. . .yeah," she pried the plugs out of her ears, able to hear more than just Dean's voice now and she frowned. "Can we leave now? I don't wanna hear that anymore."

The ecstasy riddled moan made Dean smirk and he grabbed Piper around the waist, much to the girls embarrassment. "Sure ya don't wanna join em, sounds like a lot of fun on the other side."

Piper huffed and pushed away from him enough to stumble but he didn't seem bothered. "Its gross," she murmured. "Sex is. . .gross."

"Wow, virginity intact for sure," he snickered and Piper's cheeks turned bright red. "Don't worry," he winked. "Your secrets safe with me."

Piper didn't say anything, just looked away before something stupid tumbled out of her mouth. The air was a light more light than it was earlier, which made for an easier, slow walk than she and Castiel had, had hours ago. But there was the violent thrashing of a demon in one of the shacks near the middle of the camp that made Piper edge closer to Dean; he was safe. It made a little bit of curiosity bloom inside of her, which she found odd but not entirely.

She grunted when she ran into half hard-half soft wall and then turned sheepish when she noticed it was Dean. "S-Sorry," she muttered and took a step back.

When he said nothing and also didn't move, Piper looked up again and saw that amused under one again. "Know how ta shoot," he questioned.

"Um. . ." Okay, complete change. "Yeah, why?"

He hummed softly and started walking again, this time towards that big, ominous looking gate. "Mine and Cas' shift tonight. . .and he's obviously a little tied up at the moment. So you're the lucky winner of help shoot Croats tonight."

"But I don't -- why can't you get someone else," why her?

Dean rolled his eye and slapped a hand against the small of her back, tugging her along with ease. "Cus I don't like working with these dumbasses," he paused and pushed her up the steps to the wall. "Plus, I wanna see how well ya shoot. Can't be runnin around protecting your dumbass if something happens."

Piper nodded softly and, despite her instincts screaming no, she grabbed the rifle he handed her. The look he gave her was approving and Piper almost smiled, but she focused on the singular path leading past the second wall ringing the camp. Her grandpa fought in the war, taught her hoe to use a gun and even a little use of a knife just in case. In case of what, Piper never understood but she'd also grown into a family of hunters, so she could never really properly question why she would need to know such things. But she hadn't been taught to kill people, or Croats, so that. . .made things a little difficult; her hands were shaking.

"The demon said your name," Piper looked over at Dean. "Said he just knew it. . .but didn't know jack about you," he gave her a slightly suspicious glance. "Sure there's nothin you aren't tellin us?"

Piper tensed. "I-I'm not one of them," she promised. "I swear, I'm just a very confused human, okay?"

"Mhhm," he shifted his weight and stared down the road, the air howling somewhere through the trees. "How'd ya learn to shoot?"

Piper hesitated. "My grandfather," she muttered, adjusting her grip on the old hunting rifle. "Before he went crazy. . .always spoutin nonsense and codes, gibberish. . .before that he was a sharp shooter, a sniper. Taught me everything."

Dean grunted. "Well, ya better follow exactly in his footsteps because I don't wanna end up catchin one of your stray bullets, kid."

Piper pursed her lips and nodded. "I won't let you down Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first thank you all for sticking with me and secondly, being an adult is hard

"Why don't ya scream for me, sweetheart?"

No, no there's nothing unsettling about that at all.

Piper's fingers curled tight around the shotgun, throat struggling to swallow around that lump. She hesitated and looked over at him, possibly visibly pale and shaken but she had every right so she wouldn't try to hide it. Dean wasn't even looking at her, he was staring down the length of his gun, brow furrowed and tongue slowly sliding over his bottom lip as if he were contemplating on doing something.

She didn't want to know.

"Wh-What?"

He didn't look up immediately, slowly and deliberately, trying to drive her nuts possibly. His eyes were such a light green tonight, it was. . .pleasing to be able to see the transition.

"Scream, like ya did when you thought Cas wanted to send ya home," he leaned his rifle against the railing softly, taking a step towards Piper. . .crowding her. "C'mon sweetheart, I wanna hear it again."

"Why," she murmured, aching to shuffle backwards but something said he wouldn't let that slide.

"Professional curiosity," he murmured, leaning forward a little. "How bout ya give me a scream? Just a little one?"

Piper's eyes darted left and right real quick, curving up to his face and seeing a tad bit of excitement in his irises. What did he want from her? Why did he want her to scream like that again? She didn't want to, didn't even know if she could, and she didn't even notice when she did it the first time, what made him think she could control it just like that?

"I don't. . .I don't know if I can," she murmured with a hint of annoyance in her tone, but not directed towards him - no, never towards Dean. "I didn't even mean to last time and I didn't hear it. . .so I don't know if I scream, if it'll happen."

Dean hummed and she prickled when his fingertips ghosted over her shoulder, brushing the hair from her skin. "Oh I know ya can scream," he paused and grinned, almost in a wolfish way. "But that's not the kind of scream I wanna hear right now. . ."

Piper swallowed thickly and then sighed mutely in relief when she saw the flashlight bobbing up the steps towards them. She grabbed her shotgun, pointing it down and watching Dean talk to the man that looked totally bored with what he was doing. Her thumb stroked the edge of the pattern carved along the barrel, looking down so she wasn't caught staring.

She'd been out here for a long time with Dean, hours, and the air had been quite light which surprised her. Piper expected there to be a decent amount of unease, or some of his teasing's because of the black eyes and all. She hadn't been particularly comfortable, but she wasn't as put off as she expected to be. It wasn't helping that manic aide of Piper's brain, the part that was still completely and totally in love with a fictional person - but he was real, he was tangible, just in her reach and -

Her fingers closed around a tuft of fabric, twisting it tight in her fingers as she stared blankly at the ground, eyes brimming with confused tears. Dean stopped talking and looked over at Piper, annoyed at being cut off, but his face smoothed out when he saw that despondent look on her face. She wasn't looking at him, not at his face anyway, but his legs and she didn't look to be completely there.

And he couldn't even find it in him to tease her.

He sighed softly beneath his breath, thrusting his rifle into the new arrival's arms, taking a hold of Piper's wrist and causing her to shake out of her reverie. Her chin arched up towards him, large eyes glassy but there; her fingers curled into a fist past his.

"Your shift now," Dean demanded of the other man; Piper just stared.

His eyes darted between the two of them and he nodded, cradling the rifle properly. "Yes sir," he mumbled with an annoyed tone.

Dean nodded once and started walking, shaking Piper into awareness so she had to keep up with him without her legs catching beneath her. She kept up with him surprisingly well, very much aware of the pinch and pull his tight grip had on her skin. But she didn't say anything, she was just still so shocked to see his skin on hers - he really was there.

"Gotta warn me when you're gonna get clingy in front of others, kid," Dean murmured, shutting the door to the cabin. "Can't have those assholes seein I have favorites."

Piper blinked a few times, looking up at him. "Favorites?"

He hesitated and then narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't think on it too hard," he snapped and pushed her down onto the couch; how many times was she gonna end up on this thing. "Hellooo," Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to catch her attention that kept floating away. "Down here, baby girl, nowhere near those clouds."

To her credit, Piper chuckled and then blushed, softly and almost silently, but she looked more relaxed now that she was sitting down. She looked over at Dean, smiling a little crookedly, apologetically.

"I didn't mean to space out on ya back there," she murmured, running her fingers around her wrists in a nervous way. "I just. . ."

Dean raised a hand. "Its fine," he promised, taking a slow sip of his drink. "Happens to all of us."

Piper furrowed her brow at him, watching as he set his drink down on the table; his hand was shaking. "You're. . .You're being very non-threatening for a demon."

Dean chuckled. "I'm trying to be," he sighed. "Its really hard to try and handle but I have a lot of self control I never knew about."

Piper chuckled. "Dean Winchester? Self control?"

"Yeah, yeah don't be a smart ass," the look in his eyes was playful but he looked stern.

Piper smiled a little and then tried to reel it in, taking a slow, steadying breath and raking her hair back from her face. She wanted the hair off, she was so hot beneath it; was there some way she could cut it around here?

"Would help if ya. . .I don't know, talked?"

Piper jumped, cheeks flushed. "Sorry! Sorry I just -"

"Got lost," he arched an eyebrow. "What're ya thinking so hard about? Hell, its giving me a headache."

Piper sighed. "I was thinking about you," she started. "You, Sam, Cas. . ." She hesitated; mostly you. "About how you were all real. . .that it wasn't a dream, another delusion. . ."

"Delusion," was that honest curiosity in his voice or was he teasing her?

She took the semi-cautious leap. "I'd have delusions and. . .at first I thought they were just dreams but they were called Maladaptive Daydreaming so at least I knew how crazy I was."

"Its from trauma," Piper looked up at Dean, saw the anger in his eyes. "That's what Maladaptive Daydreaming is, it comes from abuse," he paused, brow deeply furrowed. "That bad?"

Her smile was bitter, her head softly shaking as she looked down. "She described how big of a piece of shit I was in front of my eight year old cousin and then started trying to hit me," she shook her head again. "Threatened me countless times to kick me out, tried to punch me, cuss at me because I didn't do the smallest thing right. . .she was a fucking psycho," the last few words were spat out bitterly, her fists clenching on her knees. "Your world was just. . .so much better than my reality," she looked up at him. "You and Sam, Castiel, made me so incredibly happy when I watched you. And I always wanted this, to be able to talk to you, to be here even for a day. And I didn't think it could happen, not unless I was asleep or maybe if I was dead, if Heaven really panned out like it did on television and in movies."

She was waiting for him to say something, to be snarky, sarcastic, to pick on her or something but Dean was silent, staring over her shoulder to the window or whatever else was back there to entertain him. Piper picked at her nails to occupy herself while she waited impatiently for him to either say something or do something.

"Would love to know if this is a parallel universe to yours," he murmured. "Or something different all together. . .it would make more sense being parallel," Piper gave him a curious glance. "What? A guy can't be curious?"

"You mean demon?"

He grinned. "Smart girl," he paused. "I think you could be a lot spunkier if I forced ya out of that tight ass shell you got going on."

Her cheeks heated a little. "I-I don't know -"

"Don't give me that shit darling, with those smartass little comebacks you keep giving me every once in awhile, I know you can be a whole lot more fun than this."

Piper pursed her lips slightly. "I'd rather stay in my shell," she murmured.

"Doesn't really seem to be workin for ya."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Would ya rather me be mean," he questioned.

Piper hesitated, brow furrowed to the point where her muscles jumped. "I would just like to know what you're trying to get out of me," she spoke slowly, trying to word her sentences right. "I don't trust you completely, Dean, you _are_ a demon after all. I can't just take it as you being a kind person, as genuinely caring about me because I just don't trust you that much."

Dean chuckled and ran a hand down his face, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her this weird look. It was warm and disarming, enough to kill her breath and send her reeling - thankfully not visibly.

"Smart too," he finally murmured. "Maybe you won't be a liability after all."

* * *

Her skin itches.

Piper huffed as she stared into the mirror, examining those bruises at the corner of her mouth, feeling at the sore spot on the back of her head. It was from the shot, she knew that, so did she really die or what? What exactly was going on with her?

_Basking in the glow of Dean Winchester._

She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, the ragged stained wife beater she wore hanging off of her shoulders. She was so small, even in her own eyes, and it was driving her crazy; she had always been a small, frail child but it was starting to become too much. But her skin was vibrant, glowing, warm, and yet so fucking itchy.

"What's happening," she murmured, flexing her fingers at her sides and turning away from the mirror. "Maybe I'm losing my mind," she said in a surprisingly light tone.

Piper fell into her bed and sighed, inhaling the musk of stale sheets; she didn't mind it, not at all, considering how tired she was. Looked like her schedule would be converted to the night time pretty soon. Dean had walked her to her little cabin thirty minutes ago and her stomach still flipped at the thought; curse this crush of hers.

"Maybe he'll finally do something that scares me too much to even like the old Dean," she murmured into the blanket.

She really doubted it, this soothing, kind Dean was a bit shocking if she was being honest. And it made the butterflies worse, which almost pissed her off.

"I hate him," she sighed.

No she didn't.


End file.
